brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Talk:4867 Battle For Hogwarts
As this event takes place in "Deathly Hallows" shouldn't a new subtheme of Deathly Hallows be created for this set? We obviously will wait for further information regarding this set, but even so, I believe a Deathly Hallows subtheme is probably in order.--JSquish 05:09, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Not really especially if 4736 Freeing Dobby isn't considered a Chamber of Secrtets set.--Berrybrick 11:19, January 4, 2011 (UTC) But technically Freeing Dobby IS a Chamber of Secrets set, it is just also a 2010 set, though I see what you mean. We will await further details before making any drastic subtheme changes :)--JSquish 07:16, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Freeing Dobby is considered a Chamber of Secrets set. This could be a Deathly Hallows set, but they also fought the Death eaters in the 6th book at Hogwarts (although it wasn't as big an event). 14:14, January 5, 2011 (UTC) However, the Battle of Hogwarts is the specific name for an event of Deathly Hallows (look at Harry Potter Wiki), so we'll see if LEGO agrees with the correct terminology for different events. --JSquish 04:23, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Oops, I already created the Deathly Hallows page, sorry. The that something called "Battle for Hogwarts" has to be DH. Yes, Death Eaters invaded it in HBP, but there was never an intended battle, it was just an assassination then get out. 04:54, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Minifigures Where did it ever say that Neville, Sprout, Snape, and Harry are minifigs? Is this possibly fanon? Darth Platypus 02:53, January 30, 2011 (UTC) * Unsourced info removed, and page semi-protected. 02:55, January 30, 2011 (UTC) I found it on wikipedia.org searched lego harry potter scrolled down to the end and there it was also FF and KB Combination with 4842 Is it possible that this set could be combined with 4842 Hogwarts Castle? tradeylouish (talk| ) 04:11, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Usually everything can be combined in some way. But that's not noteworthy. 04:15, February 22, 2011 (UTC) I was wondering if the set has specific pieces to connect the two together... Doesn't look like it though. I suppose if it does, we'll find out when it's released... tradeylouish (talk| ) 05:07, February 22, 2011 (UTC) I have seen the pics from the toy fair and it does connect to 4842 and it actully looks very good! Subtheme I have been thinking, and I have been wondering if this set is really considered to be part of "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows" subtheme. I mean, it includes the Mirror of Erised, Lupin's Classroom, the Gryffindor Dormitories, and the Divination Room: none of which appear or play any substantial role in the 7th book/movie. Furthermore, its not called "Battle for Hogwarts" anymore, and so its name doesn't even relate to the 7th movie anymore. While it would greatly limit the subtheme, I believe that 4865 The Forbidden Forest is the only set that truly relates to Deathly Hallows. Please respond with your opinions. --JSquish 01:10, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :These references are homages to the previous movies, just like the Floo Powder fire place and Bellatrix and Fenrir included in the Burrow, and the Weasley's flying car coupled with the Luna Lovegood minifigure in the Hogwarts Express; even though the things represented and the characters included were not from the same movie, LEGO can put them all together. This set does belong in the Deathly Hallows subtheme.